Co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 7/392,564 filed Aug. 11, 1989, relates to an improved latch device for doors. More particularly, the application discloses a latch device characterized by relative simplicity and compact size. Such latch device incorporates structure enabling it to be utilized as a passage latch actuatable from both sides of the door with which it is associated or, alternatively, as a privacy locking system which is selectively adjustable by the operator to permit handle or doorknob actuation from only one side of the door.
While the latch device just described in general terms has a number of desirable features, it incorporates an externally actuatable control member which must be pulled, rather than pushed, to utilize the privacy lock feature. Furthermore, a door in which such latch device is mounted can be closed with the privacy lock feature remaining operative, thus creating potential problems. For example, a child can close the door unaware that the privacy lock feature is operative and find himself or herself unable to deactuate the privacy lock.